When Bunnies Attack
by ClareTurner
Summary: Everything goes crazy when some small, furry animals escape from the zoo. My friend Julie helped me think of the idea when we were talking about Monty Python and the Holy Grail.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a huge fan of Joss Wheaton's _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. I love the episode of "The Zeppo," because Xander has an episode for once. So I decided to give him a fic. I am _not_ in this fic btw. (Although I may make an entrance with my character Tiera.)

When Bunnies Attack

One beautiful day in Sunnydale, California, Xander Harris decided that they should have a movie night at his new apartment. He went to the video store, and found a movie called "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." He called Buffy, Willow, Tara, and of course his beautiful ex-demon fiancée, Anya.

They all came over, but Giles, Buffy's watcher, also made an appearance, because he liked the movie, which was a complete shock to everyone present.

"I can't believe you actually _like_ this movie." Xander said as he always did when Giles does something like a "shallow" person would.

"I _am_ a normal person Xander. I like it, but I don't watch it that often, and when I have an opportunity, and I am not busy, I take it." Giles said in his usual tone of voice, with a hint of excitement.

"I can't imagine what Spike would say if he knew we were watching this, knowing him, he _loves_ these kinds of movies." Buffy said.

"Where is he anyway?" Willow asked.

"He's watching Dawn."

"Oh. Ok."

Everyone looked at her strangely.

As the night went on, the movie got to a _very_ interesting part; Tim, a crazy Scottish man, says that a little white bunny is a very dangerous creature.

"AHHHH!" Anya exclaimed. "See! See! I _told_ you those things are EVIL!"

"Honey, the man is crazy."

Giles and Tara snickered, and Xander wondered why. However, before he could know why, the question was answered. The cute, little white harmless bunny attacked the knights.

"See! See!" Anya screamed so that everyone stared at her. Tara and Giles were laughing now.

"What's with you two!" Buffy asked them annoyed.

"I knew that was going to happen." Giles laughed.

"You could have _warned _me!" Anya said now crying and clutching Xander's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I only put a character who loves Spike because I hate how he was hurt by Buffy so many times in the sixth season.

Chapter 2: craziness at the zoo.

The next morning in Buffy's kitchen, they found out that a man was killed…

"Just another delightful day in Sunnydale." Xander said sarcastically while eating a doughnut.

"How did he die?" Willow said.

"Well he… he was found with tiny bite marks on his throght. Hm." Buffy said reading the paper.

"Maybe it's a killer vampire bat. They have small teeth." Dawn, Buffy's little sister suggested. As usual, everyone stared at her as if she was a mutant. "Just a suggestion." She said sadly.

"You need to get to school Dawn. Not helping us with monsters." Buffy said.

"Whatever, I just need you to sign this so that I can go to the zoo today." Dawn explained.

"I don't know, that zoo is dangerous, anyone remember my hyena possession?" Xander said.

"Oh come on! Everybody's going, and it's part of science class!"

"Alright," Buffy signed it. "Have fun."

"And don't go anywhere you aren't supposed to like I did." Xander yelled.

Later that day, Dawn came to the Magic Shop like she did every day. She walked in looking strange.

"What's the matter Dawny?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing, just, my friends and I saw a dead body at the zoo. He was lying where the bunnies were supposed to be. He was all scratched up."

"I _told_ you!" Anya burst out.

"Hun, Stop jumping to conclusions! Someone might've just scratched him up with a knife and kidnapped the bunnies for a spell or something. You know, like a animal sacrifice."

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"We have to get to the bottom of this right away… Dawn, do you're homework." Buffy ordered.

"I don't have any." Dawn complained.

"Than study!"

That night, Buffy was patrolling when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She got her stake out, and had it ready. Than out of nowhere, Spike came out with Willow's half sister she never knew about Tiera, who had a thing for Spike.

"Oh, it's you." Buffy said with disgust.

"Yea it's me. And…" Spike started.

"Buff, if you don't mind, we were going to the Bronze for a date, so get out of our way." Tiera said.

She never seemed to like Buffy ever since she arrived in Sunnydale. She arrived through a portal, and she seemed to know who Buffy was when she arrived. She was flirting with Spike the whole time, and than he started to like her more than he liked Buffy. It turned out later that she was Willow's half sister who was taken away as a baby into this new world. In her world, Buffy is a TV show, and she has all seven seasons on DVD.

She helps out when she wants to, but all the other times she just sits back and watches. She mainly helps when Spike is getting hurt, but she rarely helps when Buffy gets hurt. Buffy has no clue why.

"Fine Tiera, I was just patrolling, so I'll be on my way."

They went their separate ways.

Later on, Buffy saw what looked like a burrow for rabbits, but it was as tall as a house. She went into it, but than she was pulled in, and disappeared.

The next morning, Dawn was wondering where her dear sister went.

"Probably got sidetracked or something… what's that?" Anya said looking at a scratch on Dawn.

"Wha… oh, nothing, just yesterday at the zoo… a…um… a bunny scratched me." She said sort of with a laugh because she knew Anya's reaction…

"What! You should go to the hospital right away! Those things can be dangerous! You could get sick! You…"

"Calm down honey." Xander interrupted. "The bunny scratch is just a scratch. It won't hurt anybody."

"I'm off to school." Dawn said.

"Alright, be careful of those bunnies! They are dangerous! A guy named Tim said so!" Anya yelled after her.

All poor Xander could do was look at his fiancé and shake his head.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and went to work.

Author's note: I know this got no where, but at least you can put some clues together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What about the bunnies?

At the end of the day, Dawn did not come home from school right away. Buffy was (as always) worried about her. She thought she was at Spike's again, so she went into his crypt, only to find Spike and Tiera in bed.

"Ew! How can you _stand_ him?" Buffy said.

"If you don't like it, get out." Tiera said.

"Yea or we'll get even worse." Spike said with a sly smile, and snogged (in his terms) Tiera.

"Well you _obviously _don't know where Dawn is." Buffy said to herself as she walked out before they "shagged" in front of her.

As she walked home, Buffy was distracted by a noise. She went to investigate, but than she disappeared.

"Have you seen Buffy?" Xander said to Spike when he went to The Bronze to try to find her.

"Well, yea, but we were too busy snogging to know where she went to." Spike said with his arm around Tiera's neck.

"I'll be off than." He said disgusted. He walked toward the back and than heard a sound from outside. He went to investigate, and saw what he thought he would not see in years after the Initiative. Spike was sucking the life out of a human! Somehow, the chip was out, and he was no longer a "pet" anymore. Not only that, but he sired Tiera! He tried his best to get this all in his head, but than, they saw him, and he ran so fast to get away, but Tiera got to him first, and she seemed to have Dracula's power of being super fast.

"Going so soon? I was just starting to have fun." Tiera said as if she was Willow or Drucilla.

"I've waited what seemed like forever for this." Spike said as he crept behind Xander.

"Hold up, how are you…"

"Able to kill humans? Let's see, I got over it!" Spike said.

"But…" Xander attempted, but the rest of his sentence was held up by Tiera's power choking him.

"No 'buts' about it hun. And if you were wondering, he wasn't the one with the idea. I persuaded him to stop having that 'thing' he had with Buffy in order to like me, which was _very_ hard work might I add. Than, I told him that I wanted to be a vampire so badly..." Tiera explained. And as if they had planned this, Spike finished her speech.

"And I knew that there was no possible way to vamp her, so she told me that she was going to take that dear ole' chip out of my skull. I was skeptical, I must admit, but than she took it out and I felt better than ever. I vamped her right away of course, and when I was about to go out to find Buffy…"

"I grabbed his arm, which he didn't expect, and told him my plan." Tiera finished now circling Xander who was forced to kneel on the ground from her power.

"And…and what is your plan may I ask?" Xander replied shaking.

"Oh, that I won't tell you. We have a job for you."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

Tiera grinned and went to his ear and whispered, "Because if you don't, I'll kill you right now, and you won't be able to get away, when if I let you go with this little task, I'll let you live forever afterward, and you get away with your life now, and you may tell your friends whatever you like, but whatever you do, if you do not do this task, you will live to regret it."

Xander could only shudder at the words, but he accepted so that he would not have to die right away, because he knew perfectly well that she was dangerous. Besides, she killed Glory through Ben when no one else knew where he was.

Willow and Tara were looking for Buffy, when they saw a group of bunnies. They were all different kinds, and they seemed harmless, until, they heard a strange noise, and all of them ran toward them attacking them both. After being thrown off by their powers, they ran to Buffy's house where it was safe and sound.

When Xander went to the magic shop to look for Giles, he was shocked to see Dawn dragging Giles (knocked out again) out of the Magic Box.

"Dawn, what hap…." He said, but not before Dawn punched him knocking him out. Dawn left without a word as if she were a zombie.

Author's note: alright, I know I promised that my character was going to be minor, but I lied. It sounds better that way, and believe me; no Wererabbit is involved in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Xander's task

The next morning, Xander woke up to find that everyone was gone. Tiera must've gone against her own word. Still, he had to do the task she told him to do. He had to do it no matter how much it hurt him. Tiera hated her, she wanted her dead, and no matter how much he protested, he had to deliver her. Tiera knew that she knew what she knew, and she didn't want er messing it all up now. She wanted revenge for Spike, and all the heart-break that she went through on the show.

From Cecily to Buffy, to even _her_ after they got drunk. Tiera wanted revenge, and Spike was happily there to be grateful, and kill Buffy when the time was right. She and Spike were ready to take over the world, and of course, never let anyone even think about destroying it. Xander was walking briskly to his apartment, and had a look of worry and anger mixed together. He never wanted to hurt her ever, and he never expected he would be in this position ever. He either ran with her and risked Tiera and Spike finding them and killing them anyway, or do the task, and become the bad-ass vampire made in the alternate reality…Hm…tough decision.

He would of course choose the running part, but Tiera put a spell on him to think the worst. She also made him unable to say what was happening. It was like he was Dracula's servant all over again, only he wasn't eating bugs, and it wasn't like he didn't have free will. He had a choice to make. Run, or join.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Anya asked.

"Nothing baby." He replied looking out the window, and was glad that Tiera gave him the whole day. He went to her and kissed her like it was the last time. They soon went to the bedroom…

Than night, Xander had no choice but to give Anya chloroform.

"I'm sorry baby, I have no choice." He picked her up, and carried her to the back ally of the bronze.

Tiera was nowhere to be found. Xander walked around to try to find them, with no luck. Finally, there was a sudden warp type thing going on, and Tiera was standing in front of them with a whole bunch of bunnies surrounding her.

"Hello Xander." She said in her evil, psychotic, sweet voice. "I'm glad you brought her to me. I thought that you, being the loyal dog that you are to her and Buffy. Would have run away by now. But you brought her here, good job. Now, put her down."

As if she was using her power, Xander reluctantly put her down.

"What's with the bunnies? Did you pilfer them from the zoo or something?" Xander said.

"No, not at all. Do you remember when you were possessed by those hyenas?"

"Yes… But I don't get it; bunnies are peaceful, why…"

"Shut up for once in your lowly life Xander!" Tiera made a gesture with her hands and Xander was no longer able to speak, and was now suddenly stiff as a board. "Now that I have your attention, I can tell you what I did. You see, I love the movie 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail.' So I decided to put a spell on all the bunnies in the zoo of Sunnydale, and make them all like that bunny. However, I wanted to spice it up a bit. I called all the bunnies in the zoo to me, and put a spell on them to become like those bunnies.

"The reason I brought up your hyena experience, am because I have a few _henchpeople_ as I like to call them, who were scratched by these bunnies when they went to the petting zoo, and they were possessed by the bunnies, and now are under my control. I think you'll recognize at least three of them." Tiera said calmly as six people who looked like they were zombies came into the room.

Xander did not recognize the other three, but he did recognize Willow, Tara, and last but not least, Dawn. He didn't know what to think. He knew that they were gone, but he didn't know where they were. They all seemed to be lugging something behind them… It was Giles and Buffy on a board, and they were tied up. Following them all was of course…Spike.

"Hello honey. Have fun torturing Buffy?"

"Yes, _very_ much love." Spike said, and than he went to Tiera and make out for a while.

"Uh… Still here your evilness." Xander interrupted.

"Oh yes… I forgot." Tiera said. She went to face him.

"Thank you." She said as she vamped and than bit into his neck, and sucked the life out of him and swapped blood.

"Well, that was easy." Tiera said as she went back to normal and snogged Spike again. Buffy and Giles were sitting there motionless and tortured. Tiera than let go of Buffy's chains, and threw her to Spike.

She than saw that Anya was awake, so she tied her up and put her to the wall, and made the bunnies surround her.

"I'm not on to you yet, but I don't want you interfering." She said to Anya who was now terrified.

"Now, it's time for Spike to get his revenge." Tiera stood back and let Spike and Buffy fight to the death. Buffy was allowed one stake, and nothing else. They fought a good long battle until Spike finally sunk his teeth into Buffy's neck. Than he broke her neck.

"Well done darling! Well done!" Tiera said clapping, and jumping onto Spike for yet another snog-fest. Tiera than went to poor Giles who was, as you can imagine, very upset, and she gave him to Willow and Tara to torture him in a room all by themselves.

Anya was crouching in her little corner staring at the killer bunnies that were surrounding her. Dawn and the others were sent to create havoc in the streets of Sunnydale, and make new followers of Tiera. This seemed like the end of Sunnydale.

Author's note: very interesting huh? Try to find out what does gonna happen. You'll be surprised at the end of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I know that "Angel" is a totally different show, but I like Connor, so I'm adding him in it.

Chapter 5- Tiera's destruction

Anya didn't know what to think. Her darling fiancé was going to be an evil vampire. A girl who she didn't even know until when Dracula arrived was evil, and taking over the world, what was going on? Everything was going against Anya. And it didn't help that she accidentally saw that she has DVDs of that looks like their world, and she knew everything that was going to happen.

"Anya, Anya, Anya. Why do you _have_ to be the one who has no feeling? You are always the one who doesn't know what to say… and oh, I forgot, you're an ex-demon and an eavesdropper as well." Tiera said with a sneer to Anya.

Anya knew what was going on now. Tiera knew that she accidentally saw her watching the shows. She must've seen her.

"I…I didn't mean to…"

"I know, you didn't mean to, but you did. However, I can't help this can I? I mean, you met me before. You met me in my world, and I made a little wish to you. I wished that I was able to go into this world and make it the way I wanted it. You remember?"

Now that she thought about it, she did remember. She was on a mission, and she went to another world. She was upset with the gang, because of how they treated Spike. However, she met a girl named Tiera, and for some reason, she was a vengeance demon again. Tiera made a wish…_I wish that I could get into the Buffy series, and give Spike a better life…_ How could Anya have been so stupid! How could she forget! This new world was created by this person, and she had to get the old world back! This was all before Dracula came to Sunnydale.

"Ah, you remember now don't you?" Tiera taunted. "Yes, this world was created by moi, and there's nothing you can do about it, because you are no longer a vengeance demon. And just to close the deal, I'm gonna kill you, because I'm lovin my new life. Oh, and I almost forgot… Spike, I have some _very_ interesting news for you."

"And what would that be love?" Spike said holding her. Tiera whispered something in his ear. "NO, really? I love you!" He said as he lifted her into the air and twirled her.

"Yes, it's true. I know you think that it's impossible, but me being a sorceress makes it possible. You're gonna be a daddy Spike." Tiera said as she snogged Spike yet again.

"You…you can't! You can't do this! It's not right! You gotta return to your world! You have to…" Anya yelled as she got up, facing her fears of bunnies, and started stepping on each one trying to kill them.

"Oh relax Anyanka! It'll be all over for you soon. I'm going to torture you… and than kill you, so you won't have to be in this world." Tiera said as she lifted Anya up with her power, and she was unable to neither move nor talk.

Tiera put Anya in a cell with Angel, and a some boy.

"Hi Angel." Anya said casually.

"She knows you too?" the boy said with a sneer.

"Behave Connor." Angel said to the boy. "Anya? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was captured!" Anya said but than…

"Shut up the three of you!" Tiera's voiced throughout the room.

"And no shagging either." Spike's voice chimed in.

"Yes, spare me the humiliation dad." Connor said.

"_Dad?_" Anya said with a little laugh.

"What?" Angel said.

Angel, Connor, and Anya were whispering to each other to try and work something out to get out. Connor didn't seem to like Angel, even though he was his son. Than, Xander walked in.

"Hello honey." He said very not like himself.

"I'm not your honey anymore. You're a vampire now. You're evil."

"Relax babe, I didn't come for you. I came for the boy." He said.

"You aren't gonna take him!" Angel said protectively.

"I knew you were gonna say that." Xander said as he opened the door, and fought Angel, however, Xander had some kind of device and… Angel became Angelus again.

"Oh no." Anya and Connor said together.

"What is this?" Tiera said storming in pointing at Angelus.

"Oh, now_, Tiera_. Spike is so lucky to have you…" Angelus' hit on Tiera turned to dust as she staked him from behind. "Xander, I told you NEVER to use that unless it was an emergency! Angelus is an annoying, conniving, selfish, world-destroying, psychotic git! Spike and I both agreed that if drastic measures were needed we would resurrect Angelus. Now you ruined it!" Tiera yelled. "Now give me Connor, we need Willow to run tests so that we can figure out how Spike and my child will be like." She finished.

"Yes ma'am." Xander said.

"Oh, and no tasting princess Anya over there. She's mine." Tiera added as she left.

As she left, Xander stopped dead. And looked at Anya. "I wouldn't even dream of it. I don't want to taste the blood of the one I still love." He said with eyes that were normal, and caring. Anya didn't know what to think. "Relax; Willow is pretending to be under her spell. I don't have much time, listen, Willow gave me back my soul as soon as she could, and…"

As Xander was explaining the plan to her, all Anya could do was stare in awe that he was back. The man she loved was back. There was still hope.

Later on, Xander was gone, and Anya was left in the cell alone with a plan. Willow came in suddenly, and let her go.

"He told you the plan right?"

"Of course." Anya said to her.

"Alright, Tiera is distracted, go upstairs and find your necklace. All you have to do is destroy it, and it will all turn back to normal."

Anya went upstairs, but than found that Tiera was too smart for them all, because she caught her.

"Little miss Anya. Where are you running to? See I know that that boy was turned good, and the witch helped, but I sensed it all along. That's why I killed them. Both of them. You've got no place to go. There is no way that you can escape. Now I will kill you…"

Tiera used her power to throw Anya down the full flight of steps in the castle (in which Tiera made her home after Dracula left.) She was thrown through the thin wooden wall right into a huge wooden stake.

"Hold on Anya!" This voice came from behind Tiera. It was Dawn. She was upstairs protecting the necklace, but something made her snap out of it. Before anyone knew it, Dawn destroyed the necklace, _but it was too late for Anya…_

"Anya! _Anya!_ Wake up baby." Xander was lying next to Anya in the bed.

"Xander?" she said as she hugged him.

"Hun, are you ok? It was just a dream, whatever it was."

"What?" She didn't understand. Why wasn't she where she was when she went through the portal? It happened before.

"Did you have a nightmare from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail' or something?" Xander asked.

"We saw that last night?" Anya asked unsure.

"Yes we did."

Anya had a feel of relief. It was all just a silly dream. There was no Tiera, and Spike still had a thing for Buffy… although that's a bad thing.

Author's note: so, how did you all like the ending? You all thought there was a Wererabbit… ha! I didn't even see that movie.


End file.
